Chronology of Ilmanor
TIMELINE 56 The two Lightgivers, Galen and Grimbold, discover Vanacuiel, hidden in Vinor. 80 The Third Great Alliance. Vanacuiel is defeated. Siege of Iaur Angudum begins. 115 Angolians war against Morrim 119 The Morrim are defeated. They flee South. 125 Arandor is founded in North Parzifica. 263 Jenorians found the island-continent of Atlantea. They enslave the native Mheara. 270 All Arandor, except Ronador, who refuses, becomes part of the Atlantaen Empire. 271 Ronador becomes Rhutalath. 273-886 Many overseas colonies are founded by Atlantea, especially in the west and south. 285 War between Arandor and the Arachnemancer. 463 The great King Ardim dies. The Mearri move south into Amel, led by Mearra. They build a great and magical city called Amela. 465 Arandor is split into Ardadain, Pandarat, Alqador and Fornarda. Sorana I becomes king of Alqador. The four kingdoms war for supremacy. 468 King Sorana is killed in an attack by Fornarda. The Alqans are pushed back, with devestating losses 473 King Mora of Alqador sign the Treaty of Jersular with the Mearri. The Elves begin to teach the Alqans magical abilities. 496 Using their new magical abilities, the Alqans slaughter the Fornardans. Thousands of Fornardans are killed, and Ardadain intervenes. 497 The Alqans sign a peace treaty with the Fornardans, and agree to pay compensation. 500 The Elves of Amel threaten to break off the alliance with Alqador if they continue their violence. The Alqans repent, and enter an age of peace. c. 502 About this time, the temples of Melina begin to take precedence over the other gods. Alqador enters an age of peace. 527 Ardadain is attacked by the Morrim. The Morrim gain a lot of Ardadainian land. 550 Alqador reaches its height of Power. The Bright Academy is built. 564 Fornarda and Ardadain unite against Pandarat. They appeal to Alqador for help, but King Sorana III refuses, preaching peace. 566 King Tarmet of Pandarat is slain. The realm is reduced to petty civil wars. 607 Vanacuiel escapes the siege. The Elven King, Calenalda, is slain tring to stop her. 608 Alqador and Tauron try to impose peace on Ardadain and Fornarda. The Alqans send Lightsages as diplomats to Ardadain. 610 Fornarda attacks Tauron and Alqador. Many Elves are killed, and Tauron declares neutrality. Alqador drives the Fornardans back. King Diearra wants to vanquish them once and for all, but the Alqans revolt, and overthrow him. Realla is crowned first queen of Ilmanor. 652 Pandarat becomes Vancumar. 668 All realms unite against Vancumar. First Dark War. Queen Sielli sends Thaumknights and Spherebolts to help in the battle. 671 Ardadain is defeated and loses more land. Uneasy peace. The Alqans retreat, and close their borders. 693 King Massius of Alqador marries Amelis, daughter of the Elf-queen, Mearra. The realms join as one. 693-890 The Alqans enjoy a long peace, with thousands of new discoveries. Generations of Alqans assign themselves to peace and love, and non-violence. Alqa becomes a paradise, and thousands emigrate there. The Great Caverns are discovered by Frin the Wanderer. 723-760 Great gold deposits found under the Ered Salqe, in Fornarda, by Kizli the Dwarf. Many Dwarves migrate there from Ered Orossea. Dwarron is more or less abandoned. New Dwarf cities are built. 760 Fornarda becomes Malidor, the richest country in Gaiana. The Alqans refuse to sell magical weapons to the Malidorans. 890 Daenor founded by Yamaile. King Feanos Half-Elven visits Daenor, and is slain. Alqador is refused help by the other realms, who feel slighted by the Alqans lack of aid in their own problems. 891 The Daenorrim attack Alqador; thousands are killed as the citizens refuse to fight. 892 General Rogar is made Regent-king, and given power to raise an army. He leads an attack against the Daenor. The Daenorrim are pushed back. 893 Rogar begins to enlist the Lightsages and Aetherlords into his army, despite much protest. New siege engines are built. 894 The Alqans, with the aid of the Elves, attack Daenor, and reach the Shadowfort. The Daenorrim manage to turn their own magic against them. The Alqan army is all but wiped out, and flees. The Daenorrim follow up. 895 The Daenorrim sweep through Alqador, and begin to murder the people. The Alqans are no match, having their own magic turned against them, and having not trained to fight. The entire south falls under the shadow, and the people flee north. 896 The north of Alqador is attacked. Bright Academy is destroyed, and the Halls of Essence are captured. The Alqans retreat to the forest of Amel, and to the capital city of Ometon. Halan and a few of his people flee with the artifacts from the Halls. 897 Kalimar of Daenor lays siege to Ometon. Malidor sends a small army to help, but it is wiped out. The Shadowlings begin to burn the forest of Amel. 898 Rogar is killed in an attempt at a sortie. The Elves flee the forest, and head for Tauron. Others are trapped, and later become the Eglanni. 899 Kalimar conquers Ometon, and the last city falls. Alqador is destroyed. Many men flee to Ardadain and Malidor. Others flee underground, to the great Caverns, vowing revenge. 900-904 Alqador becomes known as Ilmanor. Various petty realms founded in Ilmanor. The Daenorrim inhabit the Overrealm, whilst the Alqans begin to thrive in the Great Caverns. 902 Halan sets up the kingdom of Salasia in the White Mountains, and models it after the lost lands of Alqador. 968 King Beora, of Mira, unites all the Ilman grottoes, and becomes high king. He establishes the Sage Council to set up a new law. 1032 King Dresin II leads an attack to the overrealm, to defeat the Skyspawn. The attack is unsuccessful, and the Ilman retreat underground forever. 1040 The Mage-Seekers are established, to try and make the Underrealm a paradise to rival the 'mythical' Alqador. 1041-1196 Generations of Ilman are born underground, with very little knowledge of the outside world. The overrealm becomes forgotten, except for the Sky-Rangers who hunt for food. The Overrealm becomes a place of nightmares, and the lands of Alqador a myth. The Orcs of the Overrealm settle into their new land, becoming fearful of the 'Underground gnolls.' 1196 Daenor attacks Ardadain. The Necromancer attacks Malidor. Second Dark War. The Ilman refuse to help. 1203 Methusal the Sage begins to believe the myths, and journeys Up to find the fabled Halls of Essence. He is never seen again. Many Sages begin to take over his studies. The Sages and Mage-seekers begin to rediscover the lost arts. 1218 Salasia becomes an ally of Ardadain. 1304 The Gonne is invented by Bachar, a Malidoran alchemist. 1378 Third Dark War. Daenor attacks Ardadain. King Arluin is slain by Snotbag the Black Troll. A host from Salacia helps defeat the Daenorim. 1403 Civil war in Rhutalath between the Elf-friends and the Faithful. 1411 King Vanhir of Rhutalath is slain by Angabor, leader of the Inquisition. The king's son is hidden from him. 1454 Ardadain attacked by the Morrim. They are helped by the Neanderthals of the Wildlands. 1463 Revolt in Malidor against the king. 1472 Quest for the Sword. The high temple of Armilia is destroyed by the Death-Queen. The Death Queen is killed. 1476 Amelia is looted and robbed by the minions of Kilmaren, the Dark Elf. Category:Chronology Category:Ilmanor